


Say No To This.... But Meggy (Maria Reynolds/Peggy)

by JodieWhittakerisbae



Series: Hamilton Parodies/Hamilton Re-Imagined [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Affairs, Extramarital Affairs, F/F, Hamilton Lyrics, Inspired by Hamilton, Lesbian Maria Reynolds, Lesbian Peggy Schuyler, Musicals, On the Run, Pansexual Peggy Schuyler, Poor Peggy Schuyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JodieWhittakerisbae/pseuds/JodieWhittakerisbae
Summary: My version of Say No To This from Hamilton, but instead of Maria seeking help from Alexander Hamilton, she finds Peggy instead.Disclaimer: this is by no means historically accurate!
Relationships: Maria Reynolds/Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler
Series: Hamilton Parodies/Hamilton Re-Imagined [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163906
Kudos: 4





	Say No To This.... But Meggy (Maria Reynolds/Peggy)

**Author's Note:**

> I actually kept more of the lines the same than I thought I would need to, because they were sort of crucial to the narrative or they fit Peggy as well as they fit Alexander. But I also cut out some lines, especially ensemble lines, because I didn't think they were integral to the story. 
> 
> Hope you like it, I've never done something like this before, so I hope it goes well! Enjoy!
> 
> A lot of the words in this are not my own, but the creation of Lin-Manuel Miranda and I do not take credit for them.

Burr:

There's nothing like summer in the city

Someone in need of change next to someone looking pretty

There's trouble in the air, you can smell it

Peggy's all by herself, I'll let her tell it

Peggy:

Hadn't been out in a week

I was weak, I was alone

You've never seen a pretty girl more in need of a change

Longing for something different

Missing my life 

That's when Miss Maria Reynolds cut through me like a knife

She said:

Maria: 

I know you're a woman of honor 

I'm so sorry to bother you at home

But I don't know where to go, and I came here all alone

Peggy: 

She said:

Maria:

My husband's don't me wrong, 

Beatin' me, cheatin' me, mistreatin' me

Suddenly he's up and gone

I don't have the means to go on

Peggy:

So I offered her my hand, I offered to walk her home

She said:

Maria:

You're too kind ma'am 

Peggy:

I gave her thirty bucks that I had socked away

She lived a block away

She said:

Maria:

This one's mine, ma'am 

Peggy:

Then I said "Well, I should head back home"

She turned red, she lead me to her bed

Let her legs spread

She said:

Maria:

Stay? 

Peggy:

Hey?! 

Maria:

Hey

Peggy:

That's when I began to pray

Lord, show me how to say no to this

I don't know how to say no to this

My God this is so wrong

But her body's saying 'hell yes'

Maria:

Whoa.... 

Peggy:

No, show me how to say no to this

I don't know how to say no to this

In my mind I'm tryna go

Then her mouth is on mine 

And I don't say no

Honestly, I wish I could say that was the last time 

I said that last time, it became a pastime 

A month into this secretive endeavor, I received a letter

From a Mr James Reynolds, even better

It said:

James:

Dear ma'am, I hope this letter finds you in good health 

And in a prosperous enough position to put wealth

In the pockets of people like me, down on their luck

See, that was my wife you decided to... Confuse? 

Uh oh! You made the wrong sucker a victim of your fun

So, it's time to pay the piper for the corset you undone 

But hey, you can keep seeing my whore wife

It's not right, but if I feel like it, I'm ending your life

Peggy:

I hid the letter and I raced to her place

Screamed 'how could you?!' in her face

She said:

Maria:

No ma'am! 

Peggy:

Half dressed, apologetic

A mess, she looked pathetic

She cried:

Maria:

Please don't go ma'am 

Peggy:

So was your whole story a set up? 

Maria:

I don't know about any letter! 

Peggy:

Stop crying, baby, get up

Maria:

We should have known so much better

Peggy:

We're gonna die

Maria:

Please don't leave me with him

I am helpless

Peggy:

I am hopeless, how could I do this? 

Maria:

We can run away and you can have me

Peggy:

I don't want you

Maria:

Whatever you want

Peggy:

I think I want you

Maria:

Runaway, we can't stay

Peggy:

Lord, show me how to say no to this

'Cause the situation's helpless

But her body's saying 'hell yes' 

How can I say no? 

When her body's on mine, I do not say no

Maria:

Yes! 

Peggy:

Yes

I don't say no to this

There is nowhere we can go 

Maria:

So? 

Peggy:

Nobody needs to know

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I might do a Lamms ( Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens) one so stay tuned for that!
> 
> Requests and suggestions very welcome, comments and kudos very appreciated! 
> 
> ♡＾▽＾♡


End file.
